


Ledger!Joker x Reader smut ficlet, but it's written by AI

by mermaidpowers



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brief face licking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction written by AI, Ficlet, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidpowers/pseuds/mermaidpowers
Summary: Website used: botnik.org (the voice I used contains a big collection of almost all sorts of L!Joker x Reader fanfics from Tumblr, Wattpad and AO3)Cross-posted from Tumblr (@mermaidpowers1)
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 7





	Ledger!Joker x Reader smut ficlet, but it's written by AI

You were just about tired of all the sympathetic looks and other stares. "You don't think you've ever been this frustrated before turning on the Joker's goons." he growled out. His fingers are digging into the skin under your shirt and tight shorts with white cotton shimmying down your thighs.

"I'm your — ah!—i'm a good guy with you and you wouldn't give it up." he growls. You had been expecting him in your room decorated with ornaments of your favorite colors and sharp display of his face.

You felt giddy for his poison to seep into your skin as he pulled out his switchblade and yank down your underwear. "I want your cock inside me." you breathed out against his mouth. He was already just slightly dizzy as he massages your clit. You are soaking wet enough to extinguish him like you're supposed to.

You were just getting started in his chest and he tries not to tear your body again when you make a small noise. He takes his cock lustfully and pulled it out of his boxers inch by inch to make you gasp. "Аw you are soaking wet enough." you grinned as he finally slips into your mouth right through your neck.

He pulls your hair and slamming back into your mouth. You let him completely suppress your body to his. You had been secretly wanting this hardness of his cock inside your mouth.

His cock stays in your mouth with his cum. He pulls out of your mouth and he licks your face. He doesn't understand your breath and he bucks against your neck. J's mumbling to himself to focus on breaking your psyche and not your bones. It was your last time to adjust to the sudden dark eyes memorizing your face. You could feel him teasing you.

"J – what're you doing?" you whisper into the skin of his cock. " i'm — i'm gonna use you to wiggle your ass tenderly." you don't crack a smile at his teasing and your composure rumbles back into your dreams.


End file.
